SACHER
by mimicat12
Summary: Un cumpleaños más, uno más sin ella y sin pastel


SACHER

Por MIMICAT

Abrió los ojos muy despacio, no sabía exactamente si era de día o de noche, las cortinas de la ventana estaban corridas, la penumbra de la habitación era muy agradable. Pudo sentir la caricia de una mano femenina sobre su frente, la suavidad de la caricia le era tan familiar y reconfortante. La delgada mano paseaba por sus cabellos, él sintió la calidez de un cuerpo femenino que estaba junto a él.

Sin abrir los ojos buscó el cálido regazo y acomodó la cabeza para abrazarse al mismo tiempo de las rodillas de la mujer junto a él.

-Mamá –susurró somnoliento el chico- pensé que no vendrías este año tampoco.

La mano que le acariciaba se detuvo por un instante pero de inmediato reanudó la caricia en la frente del muchacho.

-¿Por qué no vendría?

-Es que… siempre estás tan ocupada, y… desde que vivo aquí… Marie me ha dicho tantas veces que vendrías y no lo has hecho, que no pensé que ahora sí lo harías.

-¿Marie?

-La nana Marie mamá, ella es buena y me cuida bien pero… no es lo mismo.

Es chico solto una leve risa entre dientes.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Terry?

-¡Creo de tengo que comer riñones por una semana mamá! –dijo Terry entre sonrisas con los ojos aún cerrados.

-¡Puaj! ¿Por qué tendrías que hacerlo?

Terry rió de buena gana al escuchar la exclamación de su madre mientras una de las manos femeninas descansaba en su hombro

-Te recuerdo mamá que para los ingleses el pay de riñones en un manjar… pero creo que yo heredé el gusto americano pues ¡Yo también los detesto!

-Pero no me has dicho por qué tendrás que hacerlo.

-Ah, es que Marie me aseguró que este año si vendrías a pasar el día conmigo y…

-¿Y? –Preguntó curiosa

-Y… yo pensé que no sería así, que como siempre pasaría este día completamente solo. ¡Así que aposté con Marie que si venías comería riñones por una semana completa!

- ¡Santos cielos! ¡Y por una semana! –exclamó la voz femenina- Y… ¿Piensas cumplir con la apuesta?

-¡Por supuesto que si! Nunca he estado tan feliz de perder una apuesta –dijo el chico- creo que se convertirá en mi platillo favorito, estoy seguro.

-Eres tan adorable –Dijo ella mientras le acariciaba nuevamente la cabeza- Nunca pensé que hicieras eso.

-¡Ni yo! Pero un caballero siempre cumple su palabra mamá –suspiró Terry disfrutando como nunca de las caricias en su espalda.

Se acomodó bajo la frazada que le cubría, ella acomodó con dulzura la almohada en la espalda del muchacho para que estuviera lo más cómodo posible.

-Má –se animó a decir Terry después de algunos minutos de delicioso silencio- ¿Permanecerás conmigo todo el día?

-Claro que si, pero primero toma esto –le contestó mientras se movía un poco sosteniendo la cabeza de Terry con una mano-

-Vamos abre la boca –le pidió de manera dulce-

Terry abrió los ojos y distinguió la silueta de su madre, con el cabello rubio cayendo a ambos lados de su perfecto rostro. Terry abrió la boca sumiso y tomó lo que le ofrecía con una cuchara.

-Eres tan linda má –dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla sonrosada de su madre con la delgada mano.

Ella enternecida por el gesto cariñoso del chico atrapó la mano de Terry con la suya y así prolongar el contacto de su mano en la sonrojada mejilla.

-¡Te he extrañado tanto!

Terry se volvió a acomodar en el regazo cálido y cerró nuevamente los ojos. Se sentía tan cansado y que ella estuviera con él en ese día era como un bálsamo que acariciaba su dolorido corazón.

-Estoy muy cansado má, siento que me duele todo el cuerpo, creo que me he excedido con la equitación. Quiero dormir… pero, no debo, tengo tantas ganas de salir contigo a pasear y que pasemos el día juntos. –Dijo mientras trataba de incorporarse torpemente.

-No te levantes –su madre le detuvo- descansa Terry, si quieres dormir un poco hazlo.

-¡No! Tengo miedo de que cuando despierte no estés aquí y… pasar otro cumpleaños solo simplemente no lo podría soportar.

-¿Has pasado tus cumpleaños solo?

Después de un breve silencio, el chico giró sobre sí mismo para poder ver el rostro de su madre desde su altura, ella inclinó un poco la cabeza y miró fijamente a Terry.

-Desde que estoy aquí no recuerdan mi cumpleaños má, al principio la vieja cara de puerco…

-¡Terry!

El chico guardó silencio apenado y un rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

-La duquesa –corrigió- siempre tenía que viajar con sus hijos a Escocia y ¡claro! Yo no era bienvenido.

-Pero… ¿tu padre? ¿No estaba contigo?

Una lágrima brilló en los ojos zafiros de Terry mientras hablaba con voz quebrada.

-No má, él siempre lo olvida. Un año le pedí que estuviera conmigo o que me llevara con él. Después de eso en mi cumpleaños me dejaba un obsequio en su despacho.

-¿Si? ¿Qué te regalaba? ¿Ya ves? Después de todo sí se acordaba de ti.

-¡Siempre me regala juegos de escritorio! –Al principio me emocioné mucho, subía a mi habitación y lo acomodé en mi escritorio. –dijo sollozando discretamente- pero los siguientes cumpleaños me daba siempre otro, hasta que un día descubrí que los sacaba de una puerta de su despacho ¡llena de ellos! Sólo retiraba la tarjeta de quién se lo había regalado.

-Bueno… no podrás decir que no es un hombre que no sabe reciclar –le contestó su madre con una leve risa.

Él sólo atinó a quedarse callado por unos segundos para reír también entre lágrimas por el chispeante comentario.

-Eso si… ahora tengo la certeza que no ha desperdiciado su fortuna.

-¡Si! Así tú podrás comprar también juegos de escritorio siempre que quieras.

Ambos rieron un poco más mientras ella secaba las lágrimas de Terry con un pañuelo y apartaba un mechón de cabello castaño de la frente del chico.

-Má tengo calor y sed –se quejó después de unos minutos-

-Lo sé, toma un poco de agua.

Él se incorporó nuevamente y tomó agua del vaso que sintió cerca de su boca. Después una sensación fría cubrió su frente.

-Se siente tan bien –murmuró Terry-

-Verás que pronto te sentirás mucho mejor, ¡ya verás!

Terry sintió cómo su cabeza era acomodada con cuidado en la almohada nuevamente.

-¿Trajiste pastel?

-Esperaba preguntarte cuál pastel te gustaría que te trajera –contestó ella-

-Sacher –contestó sin titubear-

-¿Sacher?

-Si… ese pastel vienes de chocolate que me encanta.

-¿De casualidad tú sabrías dónde conseguirlo aquí en Londres?

Terry tragó saliva y respondió, en la pastelería que está cerca del hotel Savoy.

-Entonces no tardo –Escuchó decir a su madre seguido de un taconeo-

-¿Qué haces?

-Voy por tu pastel.

-¡No! ¡No te vayas! Puedo estar sin pastel ¡Te lo juro mamá!

-Pero… no tardaré Terry.

El chico apartó las frazadas y se incorporó bruscamente, sintió que sus piernas no podían sostenerlo y cayó hacia atrás mientras era atrapado por unos brazos femeninos.

-No Terry, recuéstate y descasa, no me iré si no quieres, pero por favor… descansa.

Él obedeció y se metió entre las sábanas. Ella lo arropó con cariño y se sentó junto a él.

-¿Má?

-¿Si?

-¿Porqué no me dices hijo? sólo me dices Terry ¿A caso estás molesta conmigo?

Ella guardó silencio por unos segundos antes de contestar.

-No hijo, ¡jamás podría estar molesta contigo!

-¿Me quieres mamá?

-¡Claro que si hijo! Te quiero mucho.

-Entonces ¿Podrías darme un beso?

-Por supuesto que si hijo…

Él pudo sentir la caricia húmeda en su frente y en ambas mejillas, ese era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que había recibido nunca.

-Me siento tan solo sin ti mamá.

-Ya no pienses en eso… aquí estoy hijo, me quedaré todo el día.

Terry se revolvió entre las sábanas y poco a poco comenzó a quedarse dormido, él luchó por que el sueño no lo venciera pero… se sentía tan cansado que no pudo evitarlo.

Por momentos apenas, abría los ojos y al distinguir la silueta frente a él volvía a cerrarlos confiando que ella estaba aún ahí.

Una leve corriente de aire frío le despertó apenas, vio cuando su madre cerraba la puerta de su balcón, ya era tarde, pues ya empezaba a oscurecer, afuera podía escuchar el ruido de los chicos que regresaban a sus habitaciones.

Los párpados le pesaban tanto que no pudo permanecer despierto, entre el estupor de su sueño alcanzó a murmurar.

-Te amo mamá, este es ha sido el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido. Y se quedó profundamente dormido.

El sol iluminó la habitación e iluminó la cama dónde Terry descansaba, él abrió los ojos pesadamente y se incorporó con pereza. Se vio en la grande habitación que ocupaba en los dormitorios varoniles del Real Colegio San Pablo.

Todo estaba tan confuso en su cabeza, el repique de campanas que anunciaba el inicio de la primera clase lo puso alerta.

-¡Cielos! ¿Es lunes?

Se rascó la cabeza, parecía que había perdido el domingo entero, aunque siendo el quinto domingo, no se perdió de nada que valiera la pena.

Tomó entre sus manos su embotada cabeza y trató de recordar, lo último que recordaba era que sentía que todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas, esa maldita sensación de cansancio lo tenía a su merced. Le ardían los ojos y le zumbaban los oídos.

Era oficial había pescado una gripa memorable, él siempre había gozado de buena salud, era raro que se enfermera, pero es tal vez por esa razón que cuando lo hacía, se enfermaba de verdad.

El sábado se había sentido mal todo el día pero aún así se enfundó en su capa y caminó hasta internarse en el bosque del colegio.

El sol estaba por ponerse en el horizonte cuando llegó a la colina del colegio y ahí estaba ella también, recargada en el tronco del gran árbol, estaba bien abrigada, el frío invernal londinense era muy crudo ese año en particular. Se detuvo por un momento a observar a la chica que miraba el horizonte. El cielo en invierno tiende a colorearse de maravillosos tonos violetas, rosas y grises. La humedad en el ambiente parece llenar de destellos minúsculos el horizonte. Una neblinilla blanca salía de entre la bufanda que cubría una parte del rostro de la chica.

La visión de los ojos esmeralda iluminados por la luz mortecina del sol invernal era un verdadero espectáculo.

Se acercó a ella, pero antes de poder saludarla sintió un mareo y todo se puso negro a su alrededor, se sostuvo de lo que pudo para no caer y claramente pudo sentir unos brazos menudos rodeándole la cintura. No supo cómo caminó de regreso a su habitación, ni cómo estaba vestido con su ropa de cama cuando se dejó caer sobre el lecho.

De pronto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al recordar.

Vio en la mesita de noche junto a él, una palangana con agua y una toalla. Varios frascos de remedios, sintió en su pecho las cataplasmas de eucalipto y una silla junto a su cama.

Entonces… fue un sueño o no, si, seguramente fue un sueño ¡Un maravilloso sueño! Pero había sido tan real. Le parecía que aún podía sentir la calidez de las caricias de su madre en su cabello.

Sonrió discreto al recordar tan vívidamente los cuidados y el calor de su madre en sus sueños, un sutil aroma a rosas flotaba en el ambiente. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro ante su infantil búsqueda de su madre, ella jamás vendría…

Se recostó nuevamente en su cama pero antes de cerrar los ojos vio algo en su escritorio: Una cajita lila con el escudo de una conocida pastelería. Él se acercó y abrió la caja, vio en su interior y descubrió un pequeño pastel de chocolate oscuro.

-¡Sacher! –murmuró el chico-

Junto al pastel encontró una nota escrita en papel de su escritorio.

Feliz cumpleaños Terry, substituí los riñones por este rico pastel.

Espero que te guste.

Sintió su corazón latir violentamente dentro de su pecho, ¡no había sido un sueño! La conversación con su madre. Tomó un poco del oscuro fudge que cubría el pastel y lo probó.

Se dirigió a su cama y se dejó caer. Metió las manos bajo la almohada al mismo tiempo que ocultaba el rostro también, una de sus manos alcanzó algo que estaba bajo su almohada, lo tomó y lo sacó.

Vio un diminuto pañuelo con unas rosas y las iniciales C.W.A. bordadas delicadamente bajo ellas.

Acercó el pañuelo a su rostro y aspiró la esencia del perfume impregnado, rosas… el mismo que flotaba en su habitación.

Él cerró los ojos nuevamente y puso el pañuelo en su mejilla dando un gran suspiro.

Sin duda ese había sido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida, pues ahora tenía la certeza de que no lo había pasado solo.


End file.
